Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information providing apparatus for a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to an information providing apparatus for a vehicle that provides a driver of an assisted vehicle with a notification regarding an impediment event.
Background Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a system for supporting autonomous traveling of a vehicle. A travel route of the vehicle includes not only a zone suitable for the autonomous traveling but also a zone in which the autonomous traveling is hard to carry out. For example, a general region of an expressway in which all surrounding vehicles move in the same direction to go with a flow of traffic is the zone suitable for the autonomous traveling. On the other hand, a junction where a plurality of vehicle flows merge, a roundabout intersection, a complicated grade separation and the like are the zones in which the autonomous traveling is hard to carry out.
The above-mentioned conventional system is based on premise that a driver sets a destination prior to start of the autonomous traveling. When the destination is set, the vehicle calculates a route from the current location to the destination. When the vehicle runs along the calculated route and approaches the zone in which the autonomous traveling is hard to carry out, the vehicle notifies the driver of the approach to the zone. The driver receiving the notification can supplement the autonomous traveling by setting a new route bypassing the zone or manually operating the vehicle during passing through the zone.